In wireless communication networks, including broadband wireless access (BWA) networks, a base station may desire to communicate with many different types of subscriber stations, including fixed subscriber stations and mobile subscriber stations. Subscriber stations operating in accordance with different network protocols and standards may wish to concurrently communicate with a base station. Examples of different network protocols and standards include the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.16(e) proposed specification for both mobile and fixed subscriber stations and the IEEE 802.16-2004 standard for fixed subscriber stations. These standards are referenced below.